


Caffeine Regular: Jamison the Barista

by Cryostasis



Series: Caffeine Regular [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryostasis/pseuds/Cryostasis
Summary: [AU] Jamison is a regular at the café where Angela and Mei work, but soon he might be more than just a customer.





	Caffeine Regular: Jamison the Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Caffeine Regular.

The winter winds had settled under the warm glow of the sun breaking through the clouds. Spring was finally beginning to show itself where flowers would bloom beneath the fading frost, the warm sun lighting beads of dew upon the trees leaves. Many had traded their warm winter jackets for thick cardigans they had once decided to sport in the autumn, others opting for sleeveless coats with a warm hooded jacket underneath. Spring had finally sprung, and it was a welcome addition to the picturesque café.

“Did you see the update, Angela?” called Mei as she cleared a table of its white porcelain cups and saucers, placing them delicately into a black tray ready to be taken to the allocated washing station. “We will be holding interviews again! Oh, I hope we get someone who gets along with the two of us… They will be working long hours too.”

The prospect of a new employee to teach the ways of their little café was very exciting indeed. Mei and Angela had been working there together for almost two years now, they knew the business like the back of their hands and were ready to teach others the way of their work.  
The business was run by an older couple who were local to the village, they were a beloved and famed fairy tale couple to the surrounding businesses and residents. Ana and Reinhardt. They were a sweet couple with the simple wish to retire in a small village with enough money to live comfortably and enjoy their life, and with thanks to the café they entrusted to the two girls and other part time employees, they could do just that.

Angela gave a gentle chuckle as she stepped toward Mei to take the tray from her that was stacked with various sized cups and saucers, a familiar angelic smile on the blonde’s lips.

“Now, let us not get our hopes up, not everyone works out in these kinds of businesses.” she spoke in a gentle tone whilst carrying the tray to the washing station, turning to converse with Mei once more, “That’s being said Ana has not yet been wrong in who she has hired.”

Mei knew that Angela was indicating to the two of them being hired by Ana and she gave a soft giggle in response, happily bouncing behind the counter again to help Angela in washing up.

Their morning rush had died down, their regular customers happily seen off to work and wished a good day in passing, coffees handed out with quality perfection as always. Now all that remained were a few quiet regulars among the many empty tables just waiting to be filled in the afternoon rush.

“Greetings, ladies!” a voice boomed from the entrance of the café. A man walked closer, towering over the two women who could not help but smile and hurriedly join him at the front counter in return of a greeting. The business owner, Reinhardt, was a gentleman who was renowned for his cheery ways, dazzling smile and wondrous humor. “Ana is at the hairdressers today, so I am here for the interviews! How are our wonderful girls?”

Angela had moved aside to gather the equipment and necessities for making the perfect mocha for Reinhardt. She always left some space for him to add something a little ‘extra’ to his drink, but they were never to tell Ana even though it was evident she already knew. It seemed Reinhardt was the only one to believe their little ‘secret' was still a secret, but still, Ana played her part with an amused smile every time.

“We’re well, thank you! We’re excited to see who you’ll be interviewing today. Is she nice? Has she worked as a barista before? What does she study? Oh! Is it your Goddaughter? She was so nice!” Mei spoke in an excited manner, bouncing on the spot with that adorable smile painted upon her lips as always.

Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh and took the mocha from Angela, thanking her and looking at the watch on his wrist before giving a response to the bouncy barista.

“They’re well educated as far as their resume told me; they’re studying in engineering. You know how well that sits with me! Oh, speaking of… They should be here any moment.”

And as if by magic, or soon to be disappointing coincidence, the bell above the door jingled with the entrance of the interviewee. They were smartly dressed in a white shirt tucked into smart black jeans, blonde hair slicked back into a small ponytail and red tie slightly askew. There was no denying that this man was familiar, and it became all too clear when that shrill voice rang throughout the building.

“G’day!” sang Jamison Fawkes. A regular to the café and todays interviewee.

Silence fell between the two women who stared directly at the man they knew not to be a student in engineering, but a demolitionist, and a real pain in the ass. Mei twitched at the shrill voice which echoed through every crevice and corner of the café, her fingers clutching her apron so tightly between small fingers that creases had begun to form. This was the last person she expected to be interviewed.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous notes: 
> 
> The credit for this idea goes entirely to a friend (whos permission I'm pending to tag them), we were talking about how myself (a Mei roleplayer) and a friend (Mercy roleplayer) actually work together in a coffee shop in our town and how funny it would be if Jamison was a regular. The idea is by a Junkrat roleplayer I'm friends with which is how the idea came into play!
> 
> Just a funny little story thanks to them and with our Meihem writing antics I was really happy and excited writing this from her idea.


End file.
